


糟了！戴萌变成男生了

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, HE, OOC, TEAM SII, 友情, 女转男, 性转, 清流文, 爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 戴萌突然变成了男生，让她对队友莫寒的感情也发生了微妙的变化。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HE 清流文

某天早晨戴萌被自己热醒了，不知道怎么回事反正浑身燥热，戴萌心想难道换季的原因自己又感冒了？而且觉得内裤有点勒，难道自己又长胖了？自己前段时间刚去韩国出了四专，为了把完美身材展示给粉丝故意少吃了很多，加上舞蹈消耗那么大体力，怎么还又变胖了呢。戴萌没有往下细想尽管晚上才公演，但是热的实在睡不着只好起来洗漱了。

她走到卫生间洗洗脸，刷刷牙，敷敷面膜，喷喷香水，今天又是精致女孩的一天呢。身体也不感觉那么热了，但是起这么早大家估计还都在睡觉，那就逗安娜玩会吧。

于是戴萌蹲下来呼唤着安娜：“安娜，麻麻来了，来让麻麻亲亲啾咪啾咪~”被戴萌洗漱吵醒的安娜左看看右看看，试探着向戴萌走去。“怎么了安娜，是不是麻麻感冒了你都听不出来是麻麻的声音了。”戴萌说着便抱起安娜往自己怀里放，喵喵喵，安娜叫了几声后竟然挣脱了戴萌的怀抱独自回自己窝里呆着了。

戴萌蹲了一会，感觉下体涨涨的有尿意袭来，立马去卫生间，刚坐上马桶上感觉下体不太对劲儿，有下坠的感觉，好像什么碰到了马桶内壁，戴萌突然觉得心跳停了一拍，脑子里有光线闪过，缓缓低下头去看到了自己下体发生的变化。

“啊！……”戴萌看到此番情况尖叫了起来，一个啊字脱口而出后立马捂住了自己的嘴心想完了完了，中心隔音这么差再叫队友就来询问了，这我怎么解释，太尴尬了！戴萌冷静冷静，你可以的！“来，呼吸，呼吸，呼吸”戴萌喃喃自语着。回想了一下昨天发生的事情，额……想不起来了，那就回想一下今天早晨发生的事情，怪不得安娜不理她原来性别都换了。身体的味道和感觉对安娜来说是既熟悉又陌生的，原来那有点低沉的嗓音也不是感冒引起的而是正常男生的声音。

戴萌突然想到了什么，立马摸了摸自己的前胸，摸到那A的不能再A的胸部，扇了自己一巴掌，感觉是疼的那就不是做梦，戴萌眼角流下了一颗晶莹的泪滴，看来自己真的变成男生了。

接受了这个事实的戴萌立马行动了起来，带个大帽子，穿个黑衣服鬼鬼祟祟的出门去，去商场买了几条男士内裤，买了几套宽松的衣服，以防万一还买了剃须刀，问就说给自己男朋友买的。买完赶紧又鬼鬼祟祟的回中心宿舍。

“哟，戴萌啊，你今天起这么早出去干嘛了？”许佳琪正好从自己宿舍门出来碰到了戴萌还打扮的这么诡异回来拿着大包小包的东西不禁产生了好奇。

戴萌一愣尴尬的笑了笑：“哈哈，我刚出去散步，时间有点久这都快中午了，没吃饭把，我刚买的午餐给你把，说着就把本来自己吃的午饭硬是给了许佳琪。随后就进屋关住了门。

门外许佳琪还是一脸懵，也没有再问就回屋吃饭了。

现在身上穿的女生内裤真是勒的慌，回屋立马换了男士内裤，果然轻松了不少。赶紧把剩下的内裤和剃须刀放到了一个很隐秘的地方。之后就躺在床上继续发愁，愁自己要怎么样对待这个新身份。尤其自己是个少女偶像，御姐可爱这条路是不能再走了，只能走帅气男友路线了，边想边叹气，想着想着肚子咕咕叫了，哎，不管变成什么吃饭最重要。随即又点了一份外卖。

等外卖的过程中随便换了一套比较帅气的卡其色工装套装，真是为小裙子们落泪呢。

“来来来，大家都上车了”随着钱队的号召，艾斯队的大家都依次坐上了开往剧场的车。

许佳琪坐在戴萌旁边上下打量着戴萌，戴萌被许佳琪看的有点慌乱，瞟了一眼许佳琪问：“你怎么了一直这样看我？”

许佳琪皱褶眉头略显思索的说：“因为我觉得你今天有点奇怪。”

糟了，难道许佳琪看出什么了？她要是发现了那我就只能告诉她真相了，戴萌心慌的厉害但表面还是要表现平静，“哪里奇怪了？”戴萌嘴上问着眼睛却心虚的不敢看许佳琪。

”今天怪帅的，哈哈哈哈。”说完许佳琪大笑了出来。

“害，我当什么呢，那确实我不帅谁帅。哈哈。”戴萌真实的松了一口气

“哎，戴萌你感冒了吗，怎么嗓子变得低沉又沙哑些了，我这里有感冒药”后座细心的袁丹妮听出了戴萌嗓音的变化。

“啊？哈哈可能没睡好着凉了吧，毕竟正是换季的时刻，应该过几天就好了，没事没事。”戴萌打着哈哈回答了丹妮的疑问，但是这样终究不是长久之计。

戴萌默默祈祷着希望今晚的剧场公演能顺利进行吧。


	2. Chapter 2

车子缓缓的停在了星梦剧院剧场门口，艾斯队的大家都有条不紊的依次下了车。

“戴萌！戴萌！你今天好帅啊！妈妈饭要变质成女友粉了！”

面对粉丝的赞美戴萌心里还是很开心的，微笑着和粉丝打了招呼随后就进入剧场准备今天晚上的公演了。

“助理姐姐我今天就不要弄小卷卷啦。”

“戴萌以前小卷卷可是你本体哎，真的刘海处不弄了吗？”

“我的 头发好不容易长到了肩处，自然披散也挺好看的。”

性别的转变使得戴萌心态上也发生了微妙的变化。这究竟是好事还是坏事呢谁也说不清楚。

“快点了啊，离公演开场只有10分钟了，还没换好衣服的都去换衣服了哈。”

糟了，刚做完造型的戴萌听到这话愣在了座位上。

“怎么就忘了这个环节呢，这可如何是好”许佳琪推了推坐在椅子上不知道说着些什么的戴萌跟他说：“戴萌走啊，换公演服去。傻愣着干嘛？”

“额。。。那个你先去换吧，我一会就去我再整理一下发型。”

“好吧，那你快点哦。”

躲避不是办法，戴萌深吸了一口气，随后就去更衣室换衣服了。

打开更衣室门戴萌看到队友们美妙的胴体，顿时就感觉脑子充血了，自己都能明显的感觉到身体在变红，耳朵更是红的滴血，下面的小小萌更是也有了反应。

“该死！”戴萌低声咒骂了一声，迅速跑到一个角落对着墙壁快速的更换公演服。

莫寒发现了角落的戴萌：“哎，戴萌你在这里啊，正好来帮我拉上这个拉链。”说着莫寒就转过身背对着戴萌裙子后背的拉链大开着，露出了莫寒线条匀称肤白柔润洁白的美背和若隐若现的腰窝。戴萌看到眼前此番景象心里有了别样的情绪。

他和莫寒从SNH刚创立开始到现在也已经一起走过7年了，风风雨雨大家一起哭过笑过相互扶持着，正是因为双方关系好所以他们俩的CP也受到了很多粉丝的追捧。  
都说什么戴莫是真的，戴莫TTL，但是戴萌明白这终究是粉丝自己给自己美丽的幻觉，为此双方粉丝甚至为两人关系吵了起来，更是脑补了他俩之间有的没的事情。所以现在成了舞台上能避嫌就避着，被别让粉丝又脑补了出了什么奇怪的东西。

说的时候是很轻松，但是七年一起朝夕相处的时光真的会对莫寒没有一点悸动吗？而且队友们也时不时的调侃他们俩的暧昧关系，虽说见怪不怪了但是自己内心的想法还要糊弄自己吗，不捅破那层纸罢了，公众人物同性相爱，在国内不就等于葬送了自己的星途。他妈还想要他结婚生孩子呢，所以他和莫寒根本不会成为真的情侣……的吧？

“喂，戴萌，你拉好了吗？”

莫寒的声音让戴萌的思绪回到了现实中。戴萌手足无措的看着莫寒，最终一手捂着自己脸一手颤颤巍巍的帮莫寒拉上了裙子拉链。而自己则因为小小萌的崛起不得不蹲在地上休息会。心里想的不要身体却很诚实，看来还是得好好适应适应才行

”耶~大家连续欣赏了Lost、Hold Me Tight、解语者、最终回合、无罪无我、SomeWhere、噩梦轮回。大家看的开心吗？“随着钱蓓婷一一把表演的节目说了一遍就标志着MC2开始了。“来看一下今天的MC话题……哎呦这个有意思，早上起床发现自己变成男生了要怎么办？让我们从许佳琪开始吧。”

戴萌看到是这样的一个话题真是哪壶不开提哪壶愁大了脑袋。实话肯定是不能说的，只能随便编点糊弄过去了。

“从我开始啊，我要是变成男生我就去戴萌房间裸奔，吓死她！”许佳琪一脸坏笑的看着戴萌。底下粉丝听后都“咦~~”的喊了出来，戴萌听后翻了个白眼，心想许佳琪真是站着说话不腰疼，这么离谱的事情都能想出来，正所谓反  
正不是真的就大胆说喽。也为MC营造氛围。

“我要是变成男孩子我也去你房间，咱俩一起裸奔。”戴萌一边挑眉一边回应了许佳琪

“咱俩一起变成男生，咱就出去裸奔，别在自己的房间”许佳琪也毫不示弱的回了戴萌

钱蓓婷怕他俩再说下去直播间就被封了连忙喊停：“停停停！你俩闭嘴吧哈。来五折你来说MC。”

“额。。。”五折明显还没有想好说什么“这个，我要是变成了男生……“

”吴哲晗！我可以！”戴萌，许佳琪，也不拌嘴了，齐刷刷的看着吴哲晗抛还媚眼。

吓得吴哲晗赶紧说：”那我选小钱！”

“选我干什么，别带上我，我不和你们这些变态在一起”小钱哭笑不得的说，“我要变成男生我就退团，自己过快乐日子去”

“就怕你退出SNH48后去加入DSB了”许佳琪的一句调侃获得了满堂彩，MC2就在欢乐气氛的高潮中愉快的结束了。

在后台的戴萌想起刚才小钱说的话，“我要变成男生我就退团，自己过快乐日子去”这句话可谓一句惊醒梦中人，退团看似是个很不错的办法，但是未免感觉太对不起大家，而且好不容易熬了7年，明年就熬出头了，现在退团的话是不是不太好，所以有比退团和隐瞒更好的方法吗？


	3. Chapter 3

不想了不想了，头疼还是先好好公演吧。先把工作做好。

“终于胜过苍天半子, 我命由我，这一次就扭转乾坤怎么样。”随着《预言》歌曲的落幕，MC3开始了。

今天MC3的阵容粉丝很是喜欢，戴萌，小钱，小孔，孙芮。许佳琪，吴哲晗，徐子轩，还要莫寒8个人，台上这阵容怎么搞都有趣，三肖钱，75一家三口，加上戴莫久违同台MC，怪不得台下粉丝都发出了鸡叫。绝对预定神级MC。果不其然又是钱队先开口“来今天的MC3话题是……控台选一个出来”叮~叮~叮~“好这个‘来玩一场POCKY游戏’吧”还有这位粉丝投的神话题，台下粉丝更快乐了。

戴萌注意到了最左边的莫寒上场了，心想她居然没有和别人换组MC。其实公演开始前大家往群里扔骰子就已经知道了这组MC的伙伴，只不过戴萌觉得莫寒应该像之前一样会找人换组吧。虽然再也不参加总选了，毕竟台上现在还在避嫌的嘛。理解她的做法，心里会有点失落不过都习惯了，粉丝至上，她值得更好的未来。

戴萌调整了心态一个箭步跑到后台准备去拿饼干一会又回来了：“哎呀，饼干不见了，要不我们换个游戏吧。总不能吃空气吧，哈哈，我们换个萝卜蹲吧。”其实戴萌撒谎了，今天的MC阵容加上这样的游戏一但玩的出格了就很容易出问题况且莫莫在，所以去后台把饼干藏起来了，提议玩比较简单的萝卜蹲。粉丝一听好好的饼干游戏该成了萝卜蹲情绪明显宕了下来。

“哎呀，STF没有准备好嘛？我去看看我觉得吃饼干游戏挺好的。没有饼干咱就传纸巾吧传啥不是传哈哈”孙芮说完就三步并作两步的下台去了，走的太快戴萌拦都拦不住。无奈的笑了笑叹了口气。  
孔消吟在台上一脸懵：“那我们到底玩啥啊？咱玩321木头人，就这样谁也不动直到灯亮吧。”小孔开了个玩笑救了一下快要冷掉的气氛。

“真找不到饼干了，但是我发现了一副扑克牌，咱玩国王游戏吧。也很有意思。大家知道规则不？'说着孙芮就举着一副扑克牌上来了，情绪很是高涨”哎呀，就玩这个吧，选出9张牌，K .1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8。先抽出一张牌放地上，然后每人抽一张牌拿到是国王K的人可以指定一到两个人做某件事情。留下的那张牌的号码也许就是国王自己坑了自己。如果地上那张牌是K那大家都没有国王则重新抽牌。听明白了吧赶紧的开始吧。来大家都来抽牌。”  
没人提出异议，粉丝们也都等着呢，那就玩这个吧，大家围着孙芮都各自抽了一张牌。孙芮把最后一张牌放到了地上。大家都左看看右看看都捂着自己不让其他人看见。  
莫寒看到自己的牌眯了眯眼，随即展示给了大家看。是国王K，欧皇莫上线。

旁边五折看到就问莫莫：”那你选谁做什么事情呀？”

徐子轩打断了五折笑着跟大家说：“等一下等一下，刚下有个好笑的事情，我问KIKI你是国王吗？Kiki还装不知道的样子哈哈哈，你听懂规则了嘛？”

许佳琪听后憨憨一笑：”啊，呵呵我以为是那个我是卧底呢，如果是K自己就说出来是吧，好了好了我知道了。”

“到了令人激动的时刻了，哈哈哈哈”莫寒看起来心情很是不错，边得瑟的抖着腿，边把纸牌当扇子扇风。

钱蓓婷看此状提醒了一下莫莫“莫莫手下留情哦，你才第一轮。”

孙芮接着跟话“对啊，你要不手下留情的话，我们的钱就还不起了，哈哈”

莫莫把话筒递到了嘴边：“我那么喜欢3那就选3吧。”

“啊？莫莫你这么喜欢我啊，那我钱可以不还你了吧哈哈哈哈”孙芮又嘴贫了。

“3把6背起来绕场跑一圈吧。”莫莫说出了最后的指令。

大家又左看看右看看看谁出来，莫寒见没人出来赶忙又说“天哪，我运气不会这么差吧。”说着就走到前面要去翻开地上那张牌。看了一眼后放了回去，松了一口气.“来来来，3.6赶紧出来。”

孙芮和许佳琪站了出来，相视一笑。孙芮刚蹲下要背许佳琪时，突然想到了什么：“等等，我一个人是不是背不起来你？”许佳琪听到孙芮这般话刚搭上肩旁的手就放了一下，故作生气还翻了个白眼，惹得台下一顿笑。“行了我错了，来你上吧。”孙芮不逗许佳琪了真的做好了背人得准备。

“那我上喽。”

“来上！”

这时控台适宜的放了猪八戒背媳妇的BGM，台上台下一片欢声笑语。

戴萌也笑的很开心，不止是看到三七有趣的一幕，更是看到最左边的莫寒笑得看起来真的很开心。

小钱收起了大家得牌：“来来来，进行下一轮搞快点哈”

戴萌看到第二轮自己拿了K，大脑瓜里就在想要做什么了。“2公主抱8不仅要抱还有互相亲脸颊，然后公主抱着转10圈！”

孔消吟听到戴萌的要求又是亲又是抱又是转圈圈的甚是头疼““哎呀，小心是你自己哦戴萌。 ”

戴萌一听立即反驳：“不可能，2.8我生日老天一定会照顾我的。"说着就去翻开了地上的牌，戴萌翻开后石化在原地，那张牌是8 。

”我举报”五折举手发言看着身边两人，“莫莫和徐子轩不知道在我背后进行什么交易。”

“没有，没有哈哈几来着2.8是吧，我是2.谁是8？”徐子轩快速转移了话题问着在场的大家。

小孔幸灾乐祸的看着戴萌：“戴萌自己坑了自己，她是2，你俩来吧。”

“哎呀，这么美好的事你们居然说是坑自己，你抱我把徐子轩，你那么大个儿。快来让我亲亲抱抱~”

徐子轩跑到了戴萌身边公主抱加互相亲脸颊，孙芮看着亮起的灯对着他俩说到：““三圈好了，十圈太多了。”转完三圈的徐子轩把戴萌放到地上质疑：“戴萌你怎么重了这么多。”戴萌心里一咯噔：“哎呀，没有是你虚，你多吃点。  
看你瘦的，哈哈好了，MC到此结束了，有请下一组小伙伴吧。”

回到更衣室的戴萌，这么巧又碰到了莫寒。戴萌微笑着看了莫寒一眼，却没有打算深入的交流。

反倒是莫寒先开口了：“你知道的那个2其实是我抽到了。”

“嗯。”

“为了台上我们避线关系的维持我就和徐子轩换号码了。”

“嗯”

“嗯”，莫寒最后也嗯了一声随即就去了后台等待上场，留在更衣室的戴萌垂下眼帘不知道在思考着什么。


	4. Chapter 4

击完掌之后，戴萌就下班啦。

去往回中心的车时，徐子轩一直依赖的挽着戴萌胳膊，尽管徐子轩比戴萌高半头，但却是像只小猫一样想靠在戴萌身上。戴萌本来觉得不适毕竟自己现在是男生了，男女授受不亲。但是徐子轩对他来说一直就是可爱撒娇又需要人来安慰的妹妹。如果自己刻意把徐子轩推开，反而觉得不太好，不能因为性别变了就抹去两人的友好情谊。那就随她挽着吧。

坐在车上的时候徐子轩还把头靠在了戴萌肩膀，倾斜45度用水汪汪的眼睛看着戴萌：“萌萌姐姐，今天晚上可以和你一起睡觉嘛？我想跟你说一些事情。”还带着撒娇的语气。

戴萌听后，正在刷手机的手停下来了：“额......络络我感冒了。你听我嗓子都变粗了。你有啥事你就跟我说，但是要回自己房间睡觉哦，我怕传染给你。”

徐子轩悻悻的说：“那好吧。那就等你感冒好哦”说完便靠在戴萌肩头小憩了起来，戴萌能感受到徐子轩温热的鼻息蹭在自己的脖颈上痒痒的，蹭的戴萌心里也痒痒的。想收回自己的想法还是要和队友保持距离才好。

回到宿舍的戴萌立马反锁了门，整个人脸朝下一个大字型瘫在床上，变成男生的时间有一天了，还是觉得不可思议莫名其妙，这种事情怎么会发生在自己的身上，会不会其他队友也会变成男生，而且还有变回来的可能嘛，一切  
都是未知数，真是烦啊。

安娜跳上床嗅着试探着戴萌，被戴萌一把搂着举起来：“啊我的安娜呀，麻麻变成爸爸了你还喜欢我嘛？我不管变成什么你都是爱我的对吧，我只有你啦。乖宝贝”安娜那湛蓝的大眼睛也看着戴萌似乎真的能听懂人话。还好有安娜在戴萌郁闷的心情稍微缓解了一下。

“当~当~当~”有人在敲门

“来了来了”戴萌立刻下床开了门，发现是小艾。

“听说你感冒了，我特意熬了一个蔬菜粥，晚上喝了粥吃了药，睡一觉明天病情估计就会好很多了，吃完记得碗还给我哦”小艾端着粥笑盈盈的看着戴萌。戴萌觉得这就是天使下凡的人吧。

戴萌接过了粥，感谢多次后，才送小艾离开了房间。戴萌吃着粥觉得身心都暖起来了。谁能娶到小艾真是他一辈子的福分。

戴萌吃完粥打算给小艾送碗去一推门发现了走廊上的莫莫：”哎，莫莫你拿着碗去哪里啊？”莫寒看看戴萌手里的碗再看看自己碗中的粥：“啊，明天我们队不是好不容易有个团建的机会嘛。我准备了一些明天带的食材，顺便自己煮了粥，粥煮多了，我给五折送过去一碗。”

“好你去吧。小艾刚给我送了碗粥吃完把碗还给她去”

“嗯好”莫寒说完就往五折房间走了。

给小艾送过去碗的戴萌回宿舍后又郁闷了起来，她忘了明天是队里重要的团建日子，这可如何是好。心想要不要请一天假回家避免尴尬。但是好不容易有个团建的机会，自己还是副队长。好像没有什么说的过去的理由不去。具体情况还是问一下小钱吧，发个微信问问。

💎：小钱睡了吗？

💴 ：还没有呢。

💎：我们明天的团建都具体安排了什么？

💴：明早9点出发就在郊外的大别墅里吃喝玩乐睡一天一夜。就是房间不太多，两到3个人住一个屋挤一挤还是可以的。快乐就完事了。

💎：行，我知道了，谢谢你小钱。

💴：嗯嗯，没事毕竟我是钱队。

💎：👍

“叮咚”谁又发来了消息？

🦊：戴萌，明天我们还是老样子住一间房间吧。

许佳琪发来这样一条消息，又让戴萌郁闷了起来恨不得马上发40度的大烧这样就可以不去参加团建直接住院去，一住住好几天那种。

许佳琪做为戴萌最为聊的来的朋友，一起做过不少事情包括一起洗澡，可是戴萌变成男生了，他究竟会做出怎么样的选择呢？


	5. Chapter 5

上海初秋的清晨微风拂过已经有丝丝凉意了，阳光很好，温暖又不刺目。蓝天悠闲着飘了几朵白云，真是出去游玩的好日子，出发吧。

车上大家有说有笑其乐融融，唯独戴萌笑的很勉强。昨天许佳琪向他发出了同住一屋的邀请后，他也很纠结，最终还是答应了，然后再想到底要不要告诉许佳琪自己这个很难以启齿的秘密。而且告诉她后真不能想象出来她会是什么反应，还能继续做朋友吗？戴萌想的越多，心里的压力的就越大，手里五折给的零食顿时不香了。

许佳琪看着旁边的戴萌眉头紧锁一脸愁容：“怎么了这是，看起来闷闷不乐的。还感冒头晕呢？”

戴萌呆呆的望着窗外：“这到不是，许佳琪如果我变成什么奇怪的东西，你还愿意当我最好的朋友吗？”许佳琪不解：“怎么突然这么问，不管你变成什么，你都是我帅帅酷酷又可爱的戴萌小狼崽！”戴萌听后拥抱了许佳琪：“谢谢你许佳琪，你也一直是我美丽又有魅力的优雅小狐狸~”

“好了，给你瓶脉动，让你状态回来。马上就到别墅了。诺”说着就递给戴萌一瓶原味脉动。

“脉动给了你多少钱我可口可乐给你双倍，哈哈”戴萌终于被许佳琪逗笑了，心情轻松了许多。

大巴开了两个小时才到目的地。映入眼帘的是一座很漂亮的三层大别墅，还自带花园，自带游泳池，自带BBQ设备等。“欢迎大家来到我们艾斯队的大别墅！一共10个房间，舟车劳顿大家快去选房间休息一下吧。”钱队真像一位导游，郊区一日游。

一进去装修的跟个小宫殿似的。真是看起来富丽堂皇，1楼4间房，2楼3间房，3楼3间房，正好十间，每一间都是不同风格的装修，害，对那些有选择困难证的人来说真是折磨呢。

“孔肖吟！放着舒服的日式榻榻米不选为什么选这个？我更喜欢日式榻榻米。”钱蓓婷一脸疑惑的看着孔肖吟心想这也不是她喜欢的风格啊，为啥选这个？小孔听后一抬眉：“这你就不懂了吧，我们给了房主那么多钱，肯定嘚住回本啊，你看这真皮沙发，你看这欧式梦幻的大床，咱不求最好，只求最贵！”小钱听后扶了扶额。

“哇，戴萌快来看，3楼居然有美少女主题房间咱就睡这里了，好吧？”许佳琪看到惊喜的一幕马上告诉了戴萌，戴萌也觉得蛮不错的。她俩进入房间后把行李一放准备休息会儿。许佳琪躺在了床上，而戴萌坐在了旁边椅子上。许  
佳琪见状问戴萌：“你不来床上躺会吗？这个床满软的。”

“额......”戴萌好想把这个秘密告诉告诉许佳琪啊，起码能有一个朋友能帮自己分担点压力，但是话到嘴边就是开不了口。

在房门外大家都在玩耍，打麻将，打斗地主，唱K，玩电玩。别墅的娱乐设施还真的是蛮多的。饿了就吃点免费的水果，喝点免费的饮料垫垫肚子，因为大家都在期待晚上的BBQ大餐呢。

玩的时光总是过得很快，不知不觉中太阳就下山了。

莫寒已经在烧烤工具前摆起了自己买的新鲜蔬菜。和腌制了少量的肉，是怕这里的食材觉得不太好，但是玩到现在还是蛮不错的。还有烧烤师傅，早知道就不用这么费工夫的还自己带食材来了。

夜晚正在悄悄来临，大家不知是接到了什么指令似的，都很默契的来到了吃饭的长桌前。等待着丰盛的晚餐。哪里能这么干等呢，都出来玩了就得快乐，这不孔肖吟搬来了8箱大绿棒啤酒。

“来姐妹们，就给我整起来啊！谁喝的最少咱有惩罚哈。好不容易咱队里申请的团建机会，大家能一起来玩就很高兴了，今天不醉不归啊！来钱队有啥想说的？”说完吨吨吨的自己先干了一瓶啤酒。哎呀真不愧是东北社会我孔姐啊，这霸气的。孔肖吟的一番话让这个夜晚的氛围真的热闹了起来。

小钱再次扶额：“这你都说完了，我还说啥啊，来一起喝呗 。”

这烧烤还没有上，大家就开始喝的不亦乐乎了。

“哈哈没想到吧，我买了Pocky饼干！咱来玩上次没有完成的MC吧。”孙芮很兴奋的举起从包里拿出的Pocky饼干，“桌子太大对面PK的够不到咱就转圈两两PK，看哪组咬的饼干最长就惩罚她们。”孙芮的提议一呼百应，毕竟干喝

酒也没啥意思，不如加点小游戏。

戴萌一听还要玩这么亲密的游戏吓得赶紧对大家说：“我来当裁判，监督你们。”

孙芮一听就不乐意啊：“这便宜咋都你占了呢，戴萌你别想逃啊，来剪刀石头布，你赢了你就和许佳琪是裁判。我赢了我就和温温是裁判。来剪刀石头布！”

孙芮不给戴萌思考的机会然后出了一个石头。而戴萌在慌乱中出的剪刀。

戴萌颤颤巍巍的叼着一根饼干，眼神恍惚不敢直视许佳琪。

许佳琪见此状双手扶住了戴萌的肩旁：“马上就喊开始了，你快准备好，别抖了，之前我们也玩过类似的游戏啊，你怎么这么紧张？你是不是喜欢我？”

被许佳琪这么一问戴萌彻底慌了：“啊？不，不是不喜欢你，是不是那种喜欢，哎呀我在说什么啊？”

许佳琪见此状甚是好笑：“好了，好了不逗你了，你放松点。”

此时戴萌目光也瞥见了已经做好准备姿势的莫寒和李宇琪。

李宇琪竟然一手捧着莫寒的脸一手放在莫寒的后脑勺，莫寒虽然嘴角向下，但是她的眼睛是笑着的。在戴萌眼里这姿势是那么的暧昧又刺眼。又让戴萌想起了曾经七夕时李宇琪还送过莫寒戒指，莫寒带上了无名指上。而她都没  
有大胆的送那么亲密的礼物。李宇琪也是一个很温柔的人，她也会保护莫寒的吧。

一个瞬间戴萌觉得自己完了，居然吃起了同队友好朋友的醋，还想了很多乱七八糟的东西，自己这是怎么了？难道自己真的是喜欢上莫寒了？


	6. Chapter 6

“开始。”随着孙芮一声令下，大家纷纷互吃起了Pocky饼干。

戴萌紧咬着没有动，看着许佳琪的脸离自己越来越近，自己心跳也越来越快，大脑一片空白，脸都皱在了一起，干脆直接闭上了眼睛。

“停！不许再吃了。”孙芮话音刚落，霎时微凉柔软的触感在嘴唇上绽开，天哪，许佳琪刚才是不是亲了自己？戴萌的心又慌了。睁开眼的时候，许佳琪已经把最后吃剩下的很小一段饼干放在手里了。

“许佳琪你……”

“？”许佳琪睁大着眼睛看着他。

“孙芮把大家剩下的饼干段对比了一下，”我宣布，许佳琪，戴萌获胜。好了大家可以惩罚她们了，哈哈哈哈。谁让你们这么优秀呢。”戴萌许佳琪一脸不服对孙芮翻了很多白眼，没想到胜者却被惩罚。

温晶捷有了想法：“来，你俩用交杯的姿势先各喝1瓶。”

“简单，来来来，不许反悔就交杯。”戴萌怕她们再出什么怪惩罚就立马和许佳琪用交杯的姿势喝了瓶酒。

“这酒我们喝了，下一个环节我要当裁判，你们不许耍赖了啊。”

“下一个是带3或3的倍数环节，没有裁判了，哈哈哈，今天就跟你刚上了，略略略”孙芮就像欠揍的小学生似的对戴萌说着，还吐舌头。使得戴萌哭笑不得。而且数数的游戏，想想头不禁又大了起来。

“1”

“2”

“过”

“4”

……

还没有轮到的队友们都各自吃个烧烤很是悠闲，但是轮到你的话就得马上说出来，说错了就罚酒一瓶。错多少喝多少。

“过”

“13”

众人：“咦~戴萌出错了。13带有3，应该过的。”

戴萌一听张大了嘴：“啊？不是3的倍数吗？13除不尽3啊。”

“带3或3的倍数，你听题了嘛你，想什么呢。来再喝一瓶吧。”

戴萌听后哑口无言，闷闷的又喝了一瓶。

......

“25”

“过！”

众人：“戴萌，你过啥？你又错了！”

戴萌不仅张大了嘴吧还皱起了眉头一脸疑惑：“26！3乘8不等于26吗？”

众人：“是三八二十四！喝！”

戴萌皱着眉头又喝了一瓶，心想太憋屈了，怎么能这样！我不就不信我能一直出错！自己跟自己较上劲了。从哪里跌倒就从哪里站起。

然后......

戴萌因为错的太多，成功喝趴在了桌前。还摇摇晃晃的站起来对大家说：“我......我还能玩......我数学不......不差的。不就数......数数嘛。”

许佳琪见戴萌喝多了，起身打算先送回房间休息。哪料到戴萌突然直奔莫寒走去，虽然走的踉踉跄跄，对莫寒大声说：“莫寒！我......我有一个秘密要告诉你。”

队友见戴萌这样的而举动也惊呆了，台面上的的避嫌就不多说了，台下也随着事态的发酵减少了很多互动。能维持正常的朋友关系已经很不错了。全队吃瓜表情，或兴奋，或惊奇，或担忧。但无疑都是好奇的。

莫寒对此也很惊讶自己也慌了起来生怕戴萌说出了什么。连忙站起来去扶戴萌。“莫莫，我......我......我想吐。”戴萌一下子扑在了莫寒身上。莫寒知道了戴萌不仅真的醉了还醉的不轻，看来必须得把她扶回房间了。

莫莫和许佳琪连忙把戴萌带回了三楼房间，体温太烫，给戴萌把外套鞋子脱了，放在了床上后，还准备了一份牛奶让戴萌缓解。

莫寒对许佳琪说：“你先下去吃饭吧，戴萌刚才好像有什么话要告诉我，没事这里有我来照顾了，如果可以你就去我房间睡吧。我和毛毛住一起的。”

许佳琪看着逐渐平稳下来的戴萌好像也没啥太大的问题了，莫寒一个人应该可以照顾的了：“辛苦了莫莫，戴萌有什么事情随时给我发消息，我先下去了。”

莫寒看着许佳琪关门离开再看看躺上床上的戴萌，不知她还能说话吗：“喂，戴萌你刚才要跟我说什么？现在没人了。”没人回答她，好吧。莫寒觉得戴萌应该睡着了，那就当自己没有问过，正准备转身离开时，一只手伸过来顺势拉住了她，力气还有点大莫寒一个踉跄摔在了戴萌怀里被戴萌紧紧搂住：“莫莫，你......你是......是莫莫吗？”

莫莫被这突如其来的暧昧姿势吓到了，耳朵也变得微红起来，有多久没这样拥抱过戴萌了莫寒也不是太清楚。戴萌的温热鼻息喷在莫莫头顶处的呆毛直了又弯，弯了又直。至于戴萌的问题，莫寒选择了沉默，抬眼看着戴萌闭着眼睛满脸潮红傻呵呵的表情竟觉得有如此可爱。

莫寒感觉戴萌不动了，小心翼翼的把戴萌右手放了下来，准备逃离这个温热的怀抱，毕竟这个气氛这个姿势真是太尴尬了。不料莫寒一动，戴萌抱得更紧了。耳朵要贴上了戴萌的心跳，噗通噗通。

“莫莫你不要走，我不会让你离开我了，都是我的错，那个什么避嫌计划我从一开始就不应该答应的，这样你就不会像现在那样离我那么远了，我想和你一起上公演；一起唱恋人未满；唱就差一点点。想和你一起同组MC；说一个话题；玩一个游戏。想和你一起跳Hold Me Tight；你永远是我的博士；想和你一起合作UNIT不是只在B50。想和你有同一个外务；这样我们就能边工作边看异地风情，但你才是我最美的风景。想和你一起玩游戏，我不会你打我头好了，我会努力不让人物死掉的。我想......莫莫我想和你在一起。你应该听不到我说的这些话，这都是我心中对你不能说的秘密，我明白偶像梦想的重要性为此我们都在努力前进着，所以我也从未与你提起过我对你的感情，看到你的美好未来正在一步一步的向你走来，我却一步一步的离你而去，莫莫我应该高兴的，可是我好想哭啊，我好想哭啊莫莫，为什么现在你都不对我笑了，尤其在镜头前看都不看我一眼，我们不应该如此啊。为什么那些粉丝就能左右我们之间的关系，爱我们的难道不也多吗？为什么不能两全其美，既能在一起又有好星途。好想带你去私奔去天涯海角，没有狗公司的地方。带你进我脑海里为咱俩筑的梦。还有带你去领结婚证。莫莫我好喜欢你啊！”

听过戴萌一番呢喃的话莫寒不知何时也听的红了眼眶，以为自己能扛过一切的。莫寒吸了吸鼻子低声暗骂：“真是笨蛋，那些做给外人看的东西，我不说透你怎么就那么当真了呢，只有一年忍一忍就过去了嘛，而且我们在一起都第7年了，明年合同就到期了，你才跟我表白，还是喝醉酒的情况，你不仅是笨蛋还是大混蛋。莫寒被戴萌气的腮帮鼓鼓，脸更圆了。

”对了，莫莫我还有个天大的秘密没有告诉你，现在我只告诉你一个人，那就是我突然变成男生了，其实我觉得当男生也挺好的，我们如果在一起就可以生宝宝了，你喜欢男孩还是女孩。而且我们在那种事上也可以解放双手做点别的事情了，就是以后我也走不了演艺路线了，不过没事咱家有你当明星就够了我当个家庭煮男。嘿嘿嘿。”

莫寒听了之后更是气不打一处来;“这都说什么乱七八糟的玩意儿，还没睁开眼呢就想着和我结婚了，你还当什么家庭煮男。等等，男......戴萌说自己变成了男生？莫寒瞪着眼睛看着戴萌下体因为酒精导致毛细血管扩张而不断撑起的帐篷此刻正顶在莫寒的腿间。

莫寒是见过大场面的人她立即冷静了下来秉着质疑求真的态度自己亲自上手触摸了一下戴萌突起的裆部。那个触感莫寒摆出了一个震惊我全家的表情。世界上竟然有如此怪异的事情？！想立刻把戴萌摇醒问她情况，但是看到戴萌这样醉酒的状态不忍心叫她。莫寒看戴萌熟睡了终于从她怀里挣脱了出来，给她盖上了被子，而自己也收拾好了躺在了戴萌旁边，哼，这个傻狼明天起来一定会震惊加失忆。


	7. Chapter 7

莫寒一夜无眠

她侧躺在床上，看着戴萌立体的脸，微颤的睫毛，嘟起的饱满嘴唇，好久没有这样近距离的观察过戴萌了，现在怎么看都看不够，不知几何时好像真的刻意避开她的样子。去日本回来拍的那些VOLG都在小心翼翼的避开关于她的镜头。她反而觉得无所谓，大大方方的把自己拍进去，光明正大的跟自己在镜头前说话。等等为什么要用光名正大这个词。好像她们之间真的存在什么不可告人的关系。那之前没有，现在有了。是男生女生有什么所谓呢？都  
是她罢了对吧。

第二天清晨

“我头有点疼，我要喝水，许佳琪我要喝水。”戴萌靠在床头还没有睁开眼睛就嚷嚷着要喝水。

于是莫寒递给她一杯早就准备好的蜂蜜水。

一杯水被大口大口贪婪的喝了下去才睁开眼睛：“谢谢你，许......啊~莫寒？！你怎么在这里？”

戴萌看到莫寒的到来昨晚喝的酒立马就清醒了。“莫......莫莫你怎么在这里？”戴莫有点无语轮次看着莫莫在自己房间实在不好意思。

“我昨晚就在这里了啊”莫莫看着戴莫的反应甚是好笑，自己也上扬了嘴角。

“啊？！”戴萌更是一脸懵

莫寒看到戴萌怎么回想也想不起来昨晚的事情就跟戴萌解释 ：“昨晚你喝醉了，我把你送回了房间，然后我就没有走睡在了你这里。懂了嘛？”

戴萌听完莫寒的话觉得五雷轰顶，立马撩起被子看自己裤子是否还在，再摸摸自己的上衣，松了口气还好还好，衣服还在。

莫寒被戴萌做这一系列举动逗笑了：“戴萌，你脑子里在想什么？我能吃了你吗？

”哎？对哦我为什么要这么做？”戴萌为自己的奇怪行为自言自语了起来，随后一想到昨晚是莫寒照顾了自己不知是喜是忧，手心攥着被子眼神飘忽的问莫寒：“那我昨晚有说什么不好的话嘛？”

“说了”莫寒也不打算隐瞒什么。

”额.....那我说什么了？”戴萌紧张的汗都下来了，赶紧再喝口柠檬水压压惊

“你说你喜欢我”莫莫的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的看着眼前的戴萌。

噗！水差点喷出来，戴萌发现自己的感情被人知道后脸火辣辣的。

”你还说要跟我在一起，还要跟我结婚生孩子。”莫寒的眼睛笑得拱成了一座桥。

“啊啊啊！莫寒你别说了。”戴萌觉得太羞耻了，自己表白了还不知道。用手臂挡住脸，觉得没脸见莫寒了。她突然想到一个更重要的问题：“所以我变成男生得事情你也知道了？”

“对啊，你什么都告诉我了，所以你真的是变成男生了啊。”莫寒对戴萌变成男生这件事依旧摸不着头脑。

”太丢人了，太丢人，我都没有脸见你了。”此刻的戴萌恨不得把脸埋在被子里永远不出来。

莫寒看到戴萌这般蠢萌的样子上前坐在床沿搂着她头安慰她：“好了，你昨晚跟我说的那些问题，其实我都认真考虑过了。我很高兴你终于在我们毕业前夕对我说了心里话，虽然喝醉了酒，但毕竟酒后吐真言嘛，哈哈。还要关于你现在男生的身份，应该就我一个人知道把。”

戴萌靠在莫寒怀里拼命点头。

莫寒微微低头温柔的看着戴萌：“那好，我真的觉得是男生是女生无所谓，变不回来，那就毕业结婚，变得回来那就去荷兰结婚。反正是你就够了。 我之前一直以为你不会明白我对你的想法的，其实你跟我犯了同样的错误，才导致我们之间有了误会和弯路。说到底还是要感谢酒呢，哈哈。所以戴萌我也一直喜欢你啊”

戴萌抬眼看着同样在看着自己的莫寒，两人相视一笑，眼角仿佛有点点泪光。

莫寒也说了双方都因为某些不太正确的决策而一步一步的渐行渐远，实则都是自己的多余的内心戏，幸好现在抓住了彼此，也不算太晚对吧。

戴萌钩住了莫寒的脖子，莫寒也低首慢慢的把头 靠近戴萌，双方索性闭上了眼睛，越来越近......

砰！

床上的两人看到突然被打开的房间门，不止有被人推上前的许佳琪，还要门口那呆住的一，二，三，四......十几个偷听吃瓜被发现的人头。

空气好似凝固了。大家大眼瞪小眼相互望着。

莫寒反应过来后立马推开了戴萌站了起来问大家：“你们在干什么啊？”

许佳琪一愣眼神飘忽看着四周：“额......那个快9点了，一会开往中心的大巴就来了，提醒一下你们别迟到了哈。”说完立马溜走了，还不忘把门关上。

莫寒扶额对刚才发生的事情摇了摇头表示脑壳痛，本不想把和戴萌的关系这么早告诉大家的。现在好了，她们啥都知道了。

戴萌看着莫寒的背影也无奈的笑了。

上大巴车的时候，大家看他俩的眼神明显变了，还有那微妙的笑容。看到大家都两两相伴坐在了一起，只有第一排那空出的两个位置，没得选了。戴萌和莫寒相继坐在了座位上。

大巴启动了。

车内又是一片欢声笑语。戴萌伸出左手自然的搭上了莫寒肩膀。莫寒看着窗外的风景并没有回头，却把身体往后仰靠上了戴萌的手臂。

微风吹着初黄的落叶，柔和的阳光撒在两人身上，和身后的欢声笑语似乎隔着一片银河。笑声闹声越来越远，就只剩两人在初秋的清晨相依偎着，沉浸在她们的二人世界中。

END


End file.
